Otanjoubi Omedetou, Rise!
by YuMi Project
Summary: Tanggal 1 Juni, Rise berulang tahun. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Investigation Team? My first fic about Persona 4. Little miss typo. Maaf kalau summary-nya aneh. One-shoot!


Halo semua~ Ketemu lagi dengan YuMi Project, sebenarnya fic ini diketik sama Yuuki karena Kagami "sibuk" dengan urusan dunia lain (?). Ok tanpa basa-basi lagi kita lanjut ke tujuan yang sebenarnya.

Saya bikin fic ini, berkat Kagami yg udah bikin fic "Surprise!". Unsurnya masih sama tapi chara dan judulnya beda. Dan ini juga berkat website kesayangan ane loh~. Oh ya, saya kemungkinan masukin nama teman tapi namanya nama samaran kok, so don't worry~, dia teman curhat ane namanya Miyuki.

Ok deh kita lanjut yuk!

* * *

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Rise! ****(c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

30 Mei 2012

Di hari yang penuh dengan salju gara-gara longsor salju kemarin *dihajar*. Terlihat perempuan berambut panjang yang diikat kepang dua mirip Hatsune Miku (what the!). Dia adalah mantan Inaba Idol (lu kira Indonesian Idol? ==") bernama Rise Kujikawa dan disebut juga Risette. Dan bisa kita lihat, ternyata dia sedang galau di jendela.

"Huh, padahal aku pengen kencan sama Souji-senpai soalnya kan kebetulan dia lagi di Inaba, eh malah nolak karena urusan mendadak," kata Rise dengan nada bosan, "Aku ke kelas Naoto-kun aja deh~."

Rise pun pergi ke kelas lain, terlihat sosok laki-laki-setengah-perempuan dengan topi ala detektif itu. Dia adalah Naoto Shirogane, detektif cewek yang dijuluki "Detective Prince".

"Hei Naoto~" panggil Rise.

"Ada apa Rise?" respon Naoto.

"Hari ini jalan bareng yuk!"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak, lain kali saja ya,"

"Hah, ok deh,"

Naoto pun pergi keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Kayaknya aku dikutuk deh," pikir Rise.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naoto pergi dengan senyuman misterius. Ada apa dengan Naoto? #eeaa. Penasaran kan? (nggak~) parah, ya udah deh, ane kasih tempe #plakked eh kasih tahu deh.

* * *

Di Junes, Investigation Team telah berkumpul tanpa Rise. Dan sepertinya ini rapat yang sangat misterius *pose detektif*.

"Naoto kok telat sih? Udah 5 jam lagi," jawab makhluk abstrak bernama Teddie.

"Lebay lu, Naoto tuh telat 2 jam," jawab laki-laki setengah banci *dihantam* bernama Kanji Tatsumi.

"Sabar lah sedikit, paling ada tugas numpuk," kata perempuan berambut coklat, Chie Satonaka.

"Benar, yang penting jangan sampai ketahuan Rise," lanjut oleh perempuan berambut panjang, Yukiko.

"Tapi, kok tumben Si Naoto telat? Padahal dia tuh orangnya tepat waktu," tanya laki-laki ber-headphone Coby CV215 (hapal banget? -_-"), Yosuke Hanamura.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin ketahuan," jawab datar laki-laki berambut mirip Beatles (kalo dibilang mangkok, ane ntar dihajar ama fans loh :P), Souji Seta.

"HAH!" teriak mereka berlima sampai-sampai cermin di rumah author retak (?).

"Gak usah teriak juga kali!"

"Sori deh, kita kan panik kalau rencana 'itu' ketahuan Rise," kata Yosuke.

"Kapan Si Naoto datang sih?" kata Teddie dengan nada tinggi (nyanyi dong?).

"WOI!"

Terdengar suara Naoto dari jarak 2 km (emang kedengeran ya?) memanggil teman-temannya.

"Itu Naoto!" kata Chie begitu dia melihat Naoto.

"Maaf aku telat," kata Naoto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Pasti habis dikejar anjing?" tanya Souji.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Naoto

"Dikasih tahu author~" jawab mereka berenam dengan nada centil.

"Ye, kirain tahu sendiri"

Di Tempat Nan-Jauh-Di-Mata

Yuuki : "HACHIM!"

Miyuki : "Lu kenapa, flu?"

Yuuki : "Nggak, kayaknya ada yang ngutuk gue deh,"

Miyuki : "Emang siapa yang mau ngutuk lu?"

Yuuki : "Setan kali,"

Miyuki : "Setan biasa ngutuk manusia ya?"

Yuuki : "Ya bisa lah, kan pernah belajar pas pelajaran agama neng~"

Yak, kita kembali ke tujuan sebenarnya~

"Nah kita mulai rapat 'Misi Super Duper Rahasia Tentang Ulang Tahun Rise Versi Investigation Team!'," kata Yosuke panjang, jelas, dan padat.

"Panjang amat!" teriak semua I.T.

"Udah, udah, kita mulai aja," kata Naoto nggak sabaran.

"Tapi, tumben Souji-senpai mau ke sini?" kata Kanji. (Note : Ingat, ini tahun 2012)

"Iya, soalnya kebetulan sekolah libur," kata Souji santai.

"Libur kenapa?" tanya Teddie heran.

"Libur gara-gara badai salju di sana,"

"Wow, badainya pasti gede," kata Chie.

"STOP! Balik ke rapat yang sebenarnya!" teriak Naoto gara-gara rapatnya belum mulai.

"Iya tuan~" jawab yang lain pasrah.

"Semuanya udah punya hadiah buat Rise?" tanya Yosuke.

"Aku punya sweater mirip punyaku, tapi warna pink," kata Yukiko.

"Aku beli buku novel kesukaan Rise," kata Chie.

"Teddie beli, scarf unyu buat Rise-chan," lanjut Teddie.

"Aku bikin boneka buat Rise," kata Kanji.

"Beli topi jalan-jalan buat Rise," kata Naoto.

"Beli MP4!" kata Yosuke bangga.

"Lagu plus Album-nya," jawab Souji datar.

"Karena hadiah udah beres, sekarang tinggal bikin kue," kata Yosuke dengan semangat 45 *ditabok*.

"Kita yang masak~" kata Chie dan Yukiko.

"Nggak mau!" kata Kanji, "Nanti ada 'Korban' lagi!'"

"Kita serahkan kepada chef andalan kita! Sensei!" kata Teddie.

"Nggak masalah, tapi kalian harus bantu," kata Souji.

"SIP BOS!" kata mereka berlima dan langsung ke tempat Souji (kasian dirimu, Souji *ditendang*).

* * *

Di rumah Souji, Dojima Residence (maaf kalo salah spelling), Investigation Team sedang membuat kue, sampai-sampai dapurnya ancur *dicekik*, dan sesuatu ada hal luar biasa di luar dugaan (kalimat tidak efekitf =="),

"SOUJI-SENPAI!"

Terdengar suara Rise, semua langsung panik tanpa suara (emang bisa ya?).

"HUWA! RISE DATANG!" kata Yosuke panik tapi dengan suara kecil (?).

"Untung kuenya belum jadi," kata Chie.

"Semuanya! Sembunyi di toilet!" perintah Souji dan semuanya pun langsung sembunyi di toilet.

"Senpai ada di rumah?" tanya Rise.

"Bentar," Souji menuju ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Senpai lagi ngapain?"

"Masak," jawab Souji santai tapi agak panik.

"Kok gosong?"

"Lupa kalo aku ternyata lagi goreng masakan, ya gosong deh,"

"Oh, mau masak bareng aku nggak?"

"Nggak usah, kamu bukannya lupa sesuatu ya?"

"Hmm, oh iya! Aku mau bantu nenek jual tahu! Dadah Senpai~"

Rise pun akhirnya meninggalkan Souji.

"Udah aman,"

Semua langsung keluar dan menghasilkan keringat sebanyak 1000 kiloliter (lu kira bensin ya?)

"Gila! Kamar mandinya sempit amat," kata Yosuke udah ngos-ngosan.

"Udah oi, kita lanjut aja yuk," usul Naoto.

* * *

1 Juni 2012

Rise masih galau di pojokan mirip author (what's that suppose to mean!). Dia masih mikir kejadian kemarin, kenapa semuanya pada menjauh. Akhirnya Rise pun siap-siap pulang.

"RISE!" panggil seseorang.

"Naoto? Kenapa?" tanya Rise.

"Bisa ikut bareng aku nggak?"

"Boleh, "

Naoto pun membawa Rise ke suatu tempat. Dan sampailah di Amagi Inn.

"Kok disini gelap?" tanya Rise.

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri," jawab Naoto dengan senyum detektif (edaan).

Dia membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Rise. Tiba-tiba saja,

PROK! PROK!

Lampu yang tadinya mati langsung nyala dengan sendirinya! (lu kira setan apa -_-")

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Rise!"

Rise kaget, ternyata hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Kok, kalian tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanya Rise.

"Soalnya pas Naoto ngumpulin tugas, dia lihat biodata kamu," kata Teddie.

"Maaf ya, kita menjauh dan nggak mau jalan bareng sama kamu," kata Yukiko.

"Soalnya kita mau bikin 'surprise' buat kamu," lanjut Chie.

"Dan kita bikin rapat pesta ulang tahun," kata Kanji.

"Kemarin juga aku bohong soal gosong itu, kita sebenarnya bikin kue buat kamu," lanjut Souji.

"Makasih semuanya!" kata Rise senang.

"OK, ayo kita langsung berpesta!" kata Yosuke.

"YEAH!"

Mereka pun berpesta, Rise pun tersenyum bahagia karena ini ulang tahunnya yang terbaik. Dapat hadiah, mencoba kue buatan I.T dan berpesta. Dia juga berharap semoga dia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi seperti ini.

**THE END**

* * *

HUWA! Selesai juga! Gara-gara tes masuk SMA, waktunya jadi sempit begini. Maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang bikin anak Fanfiction sakit hati, karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff Persona Series. Dan ini beneran, bahwa Rise ultah di 1 Juni. Btw, doakan saya dan teman curhat saya ya~

Thanks To :

**Kagami Hoshina** a.k.a **AbracaForte**

My Friend and My Neighbour, **Miyuki**

My Friend in** Fanfiction Paradise**

My Website** Megami Tensei Wikia  
**

And **YOU**!


End file.
